


Thanks

by ash_carpenter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is my darling friend rockstarpeach's birthday. I wasn't entirely sure what to write for her as a pressie... I finally decided that I should step out of my comfort zone and do something that I've never done before. Which turned out to be writing Destiel... Oh well, first time for everything!</p>
<p>Short, snarky and a little porny, set now-ish in s10 (although I haven't seen the latest ep yet). Dean's finally bought a clue and wants to say thank you to his best friend in a special way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

****  
Thanks   


“Hey, Cas?”

Castiel turned around, eyes expectant and mostly patient. There was always one last thing with Dean before he was able to walk out the door. Like Colombo, which was pretty funny considering the whole trench coat thing. He sorted of wanted to share his little pop culture joke with Dean, still inexplicably proud every time he even understood let alone came up with one; however, Dean had one of his most serious expressions on. Cas put one on to match.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I, uh… I never really thanked you.”

Cas thought about saying, _you never really do_ , but instead just listened.

“I mean, for you know.” He cleared his throat. “Helping Sam to bring me back from being a demon. I should have said thanks at the time, but…”

“But you were worried about Sam.” He didn’t say it judgementally, and didn’t even mean it that way. With Dean, Sam eclipsed everything else and that would never change. It was even one of the things he liked about the hunter, although it could be endlessly frustrating. And world-destroying.

“Yeah,” agreed Dean, relieved. He sometimes made the mistake of thinking that other people found that particular rationale acceptable for anything, like a get out of jail free card.

“Don’t mention it,” said Cas with a small smile, turning to leave again. He’d helped Dean carry a chest of weapons into his room – and had decided that he didn’t have the energy to decipher why – but he needed to get back on the road. He still hadn’t decided whether or not to visit Jimmy Novak’s family and he was increasingly finding that the soothing rhythm of driving dark highways helped him to think.

“No, wait,” huffed Dean, rolling his eyes a little. “I’m trying to say thank you here.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “And you’ve succeeded.” Perceiving that Dean was expecting something else, he said uncertainly, “Well done?”

“Okay, fine, so we need to work some more on picking up signals. Check.” Dean stepped a little closer, looking somewhere between awkward and amused. “Listen to me, Cas: we’re in my bedroom on some flimsy pretext, I sent Sam out to the store, I just took my shirt off even though it’s like barely sixty degrees in here, and I just gave you a thank you speech with the ‘come-on’ eyes. I mean, do I really need to spell this out?”

Cas cocked his head to the side slightly. “It’s not unusual for you to be carrying weapons anywhere, I’m unaffected by temperature fluctuations and I really don’t think that was a ‘speech’.”

“Please don’t air quote.”

“And yes please, if you could make your meaning a little more explicit, that would be helpful,” he continued.

“For Christ’s sake!” Dean threw up his arms, glaring at Cas. “I was coming on to you. Moron.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “I think we need to work on _putting out_ signals. That was dreadful.”

“Hey! I don’t usually have any problems.”

“When was the last time you had sex with someone? Excluding when you were a demon.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then frowned. “Okay, shut up. Just… I don’t normally have to work that hard, okay? But you seem strangely impervious to my movie star good looks, so I’m trying somethin’ else.”

Cas looked Dean up and down, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “You should really stick to your looks.”

Blushing, Dean wrapped his arms around himself a little. “This was a mistake. I’m an idiot. _You’re_ also an idiot, by the way.”

“I think that insulting the person you’re trying to come onto may be where you’re going wrong,” pointed out Castiel helpfully. “Why don’t you try complimenting me instead? You could say something nice about my eyes.”

Dean blinked, opened his mouth, closed it again, then scowled. “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“A little bit, yes.”

“Cas,” whined Dean, looking somewhat pitiful.

“I’m sorry. But seeing you flustered is quite adorable.”

“Oh my God. Don’t call me adorable! This is such an enormous mistake. You should leave now, before I spontaneously combust from embarrassment.”

“I spontaneously combusted once, but that was more because Lucifer obliterated me. Still, I had just called Michael an assbutt, which in hindsight was quite embarrassing.”

Dean laughed a little, eyes still cast down. He tensed when Castiel’s hand cupped his jaw, but obediently raised his head to see the angel smiling slightly.

“Maybe we should just kiss. Like the pizza man and the babysitter.”

“I’m not even gonna ask which one I am in this scenario. But sure, that sounds like a plan,” said Dean huskily, inching closer; even though Cas claimed to be unaffected by temperature, he sure was putting out a lot of heat. “You know, your eyes really are beautiful.”

“You should stop talking.”

“Right,” agreed Dean with a grin, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to the angel’s. They were a little chapped, but soft and inviting, and Dean didn’t push until Cas opened up for him. Then he moaned softly and just touched his tongue to Castiel’s, gasping when an arm like an iron band wrapped around his back and he was pulled in close.

Cas threaded a hand through Dean’s short hair and tugged, repositioning him for a better angle. Then their tongues slicked together, Dean felt a surge of white heat that he chose to attribute to Castiel’s grace, and there was nothing but static for a little while. As he began to regain his senses slightly, Dean found that his mouth was fused to the angel’s, his lips were swollen and tingling in the best way, and he seemed to be trying to walk them back towards the bed, begging with his body.

Cas let Dean lead him, and went willingly when Dean tumbled them down onto the mattress. Landing on top of the hunter, he could feel the hard line of Dean’s arousal pressing against his thigh. He nudged his own hardening dick against Dean’s groin, giving them both some friction.

Dean gasped and kissed him deeper, murmuring something nonsensical, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other on his ass. He hooked his legs around Castiel’s calves and ground up against him, straining to get closer.

“Fuck, Cas, what the hell?” mumbled Dean, breaking his lips away and panting. Sweat glistened at his temples. “What did you do to me? I’m about to blow and you haven’t even touched my dick.”

“It can be intense. More so with you because of…”

“Our profound bond?”

“Something like that. I can try to control the power better? I was a little carried away and not paying attention.”

“Maybe for round two,” said Dean, pushing his cock against Castiel’s and making them both grunt. “Right now, fuck, just… Please?”

Cas nodded and just let the need and desire fill him, Dean holding on for the ride. Kissing and clutching at each other, it was barely a minute later that they both came, messing up their clothing and blowing out every bulb in Dean’s bedroom and the corridor outside.

Afterwards, as they lay panting and just holding each other, Dean said, “Wow. We’re gonna have to tone it down or I’m never gonna do anything ever again except come and change light bulbs. Oh, and listen to Sam bitch about light bulbs. Then come again.”

“There’s going to be another time? I thought you were just thanking me.”

“Dick.” Dean swatted idly at Castiel’s ass. “For the record, my moves totally worked.”

“Well, I did tell you to compliment my eyes…” They both chuckled, then Cas turned onto his side and stared at his best friend – and now, he supposed, lover. It seemed impossible that they could make the transition after all this time. “Not that I’m complaining, but… Why now, Dean?”

“Oh, uh…” He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I kinda got a crash course in subtext. And then, looking back over the last eight years or whatever, I realised that I’m a moron.”

“If it’s any consolation, if you’d come onto me in those early years, I might have smote you.”

“Smote? Are you sure it’s not smited?”

“Pretty sure, yes.”

“Smitten?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, tracing his fingertips down the line of his cheek and jaw. “Maybe just a little.”

THE END.


End file.
